the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Myers (Remake)
}} Michael Myers is the main protagonist of the 2007 remake and the main antagonist in its 2009 sequel. The 2007 remake establishes the originals of Michael before following into the shot for shot remakes of the original: Michael grew up in a dysfunctional household with his stripper mom Deborah Myers, promiscuous sister Judith, Deborah's abusive boyfriend Ronnie White and his baby sister Angel who was the only one Michael cared for besides his mother. Michael kills Judith, Ronnie and Steven Haley on October 31st and is placed in a mental institution where 15 years later, he breaks out and begins a killing spree which ends with Laurie shooting Michael in the face though he doesn't die. In the 2009 sequel, Michael spends a majority of the movie without his mask and seeing visions of his mother and younger self with a white horse. He eventually makes his way back to Haddonfield on yet another killing spree which ends with Laurie seemingly stabbing him to death though he's also gunned down by police officers in the Director's Cut. Body Count Halloween (2007 Remake) *Wesley Rhoades - Beat to death w/ tree branch *Ronnie White - Throat slit (And reportedly stabbed in the face and throat) *Steve Haley - Beat to death w/ aluminum baseball bat *Judith Myers - Stabbed 17x w/ kitchen knife *Nurse Wynn - Stabbed in throat w/ fork *4 Smith's Grove Security Guards - Beaten, head bashed open, shot, throat ripped out *Nurse Gloria - Throat ripped out *Kendall Jacks - Choked and head bashed against wall (Unrated Version Only) *Noel Kluggs - Head bashed against wall (Unrated Version Only) *2 Nameless Smith's Grove Guards - Gutted offscreen; Found by Ismael Cruz *Ismael Cruz - Partially drowned, head crushed with TV *Joe Grizzly - Stabbed twice in stomach w/ his own knife *Bob Simms - Stabbed through chest w/ kitchen knife *Lynda Van Der Klok - Choked to death *Mason Strode - Slashed multiple times w/ kitchen knife *Cynthia Strode - Neck broken *Paul Freedman - Stabbed in chest *Officer Lowery - Stabbed in back *Deputy Charles - Stabbed 3x w/ kitchen knife Halloween II (2009) *Coroner Gary Scott - Decapitated w/ glass from car crash (Dream Sequence) *Nurse Octavia Daniels - Stabbed at least 11x in back w/ knife (Dream Sequence) *Unnamed Nurse - Eyes gouged out, head bashed in (Dream Sequence) *Buddy - Hacked in back w/ fire axe (Dream Sequence) *Floyd - Impaled on deer antlers *Sherman Benny - Eyes slit and stabbed 5x *Jazlean Benny - Stabbed 5x in chest w/ knife *Howard Boggs - Chokeslammed, skull crushed after 5 stomps *Lou Martin - Arm broken, head smashed against wall *Misty Dawn - Head bashed against glass wall 11x *Wolfie - Stabbed in back while peeing *Harley David - Strangled *Deputy Andy Neale - Neck snapped *Mya Rockwell - Stabbed 4x in chest w/ knife *Annie Brackett - Died from wounds sustained by knife attack *Driver Dude - Thrown through windshield *Samuel Loomis - Slashed 6x, stabbed 12x until brain exposed (Stabbed in gut in Director's Cut) Trivia *''Halloween II'' is the only time in the Halloween franchise where Michael is heard speaking as an adult: He screams out "Die!" while he stabs Samuel Loomis. Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Halloween Kills Category:Great kills Category:In The Thumbnail